Brave Banshee Fell For The Big Bad Wolf
by Alexandria Mikaelson15458
Summary: Maelynn Salvatore is damon and stefan's little sister and was killed the same night that they were turned into elynn wasn't turned into a vampire she was turned into a banshee that she was born with and now in the future she is a mother to twins and now to a new baby guess who is the father! Maelynn/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO I ONLY OWN Maelynn Jay Salvatore AND TYLER JACE MIKAELSON AND BELLELYNN ALEXANDRIA MIKAELSON AND OF COURSE THE NEW BABY. THAT IS ALL I OWN.**

My name is Maelynn Jay Salvatore I have blonde/brown hair and purple eyes. My parents are not good cause my mother died not long after i turned four and when i was 15 my father killed me and it woke up my supernatural side. Along that my brothers are vampires i am somthing different way different. I am a Banshee which me i am brought to death and over the years i was brought to it many times i still aged til i was 17 then stopped i am over 100 years old but i look 23 about 3 years ago in 2013 i had an in counter with klaus mikaelson and we had sex and i got pregnant with twin girls there names are Tyler Jace Mikaelson and her twin Bellelynn Alexandria Mikaelson they are 3 years old and showing signs of having werewolf and vampire in them also banshee cause we were walking and belle and tyler told me to go this way as we were walking in the wood behide are house and we found a dead vampire. So i know now its time for them to know him but 3 weeks ago when the girls were with damon for the night and i went out i saw klaus and i slept with him again and i am now 3 weeks pregnant with his child so i now have to go see him which i got in contact with his brother Elijah so now my twin daughters and i are going to new orleans Louisiana which now i have to try and pull TJ away from her uncle damon and bellelynn away from her uncle stefan so this well be fun. This is my daughter's and my story.

 **COMMENT PLEASE ON THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM TRYING TO GET MY STORIES UP TO DATE OF HOW I AM GETTING REALLY GOOD AT WRITING THEM.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO I ONLY OWN Maelynn Jay Salvatore AND TYLER JACE MIKAELSON AND BELLELYNN ALEXANDRIA MIKAELSON AND OF COURSE THE NEW BABY. THAT IS ALL I OWN.**

Maelynn's POV

It has been two days in a truck with 2 three year old im about ready to go crazy. i pulled into a motel and got a room for two hours i got showered and dressed in a Black tanktop and Black tight Skinny Jeans with My black and purple knee high hightop Converes i did my make-up dark and curled my short blonde/brown hair i have added sliver and purple in it. i walked out of the bathroom seeing that my twin girls that were bathed and dressed. Tyler Jace is dressed in a black tanktop with a black cardgin and black shorts and black knee high converes and her long blonde hair is already curly she gets it from her daddy i pulled it out of her face with two clips. Bellelynn is dressed in a black tanktop with banshee in training with black and white shorts and black and white knee high converes and her long blonde/brown hair curly pulled back by a black bow. I turned the key back in after getting are bags out and putting them in the truck and i put the girls in there seats and i got my messager bag from the seat and got the keys out and started my truck. We were in the french quartar and i pulled into the back in the driveway with the rest of the cars i see klaus black car and Elijah black car and Rebekah red car. i get out and walk in the front door and i see Rebekah and Elijah. ''Well Hello guys.'' I said looking at them. they looked at me. '' oh my gosh maelynn is that you you look different.'' Rebekah said hugging me. '' Well twin girl will do that too you.'' I said as tj and belle came out from behide me. '' Wow they look like nik.'' Rebekah said looking at me worried. ''Thats cause they are klaus's bekah they are mikaelson.'' I said looking at both her and elijah. '' well we will keep them down here while you talk to him.'' Elijah said hugging me. ''thank you and i am three going on four weeks pregnant with klaus 2 baby too.'' I said smiling. '' Well you might wanna say four.'' Bekah said giggle with a smirk. '' what dont i know.'' I said looking at them. '' Klaus has a 2 year old daughter her name is hope.'' Elijah said looking at me as my eyes turn bright purple. I walk to klaus's room and i see him painting. '' hey good looking.'' I said leaning on the doorway. Klaus looked at me and was over in a second looking at me. '' I have missed you.'' Klaus said kissing me. '' i missed you too we need to talk.'' I said looking at him. ''Wha is it honey.'' Klaus said looking at me. '' you have twin girls name tyler jace and bellelynn alexandria who are 3 and i am pregnant again.'' I said looking at him. Klaus looked at me blank and i went to him. He grabbed my arm as I went to leave the room he got to his knees and put his ear to my tummy and was listening the heartbeat. ''We are having twins again how far are you.'' Klaus said looking me in my eyes. '' going on four weeks.'' I said looking at him with a tear going down my cheek. ''Lets meet my girls.''Klaus said bring me to downstairs were the girls was.

 **COMMENT PLEASE ON THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM TRYING TO GET MY STORIES UP TO DATE OF HOW I AM GETTING REALLY GOOD AT WRITING THEM.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO I ONLY OWN Maelynn Jay Salvatore AND TYLER JACE MIKAELSON AND BELLELYNN ALEXANDRIA MIKAELSON AND OF COURSE THE NEW BABY. THAT IS ALL I OWN.**

Maelynn's POV

I walked down the stairs and TJ saw me along with Bellelynn and they were all over me. ''Girls i want you meet your daddy.'' I said looking at them they smiled at attack klaus with hugs. I could see a shadow and it was a woman with 2 year old. '' who might this whore might be cause i dont want her around hope klaus.'' brown hair woman said giving mea guess is hope to bekah. '' what did you call me.'' I said my eyes changing to bright red. the girls saw went over bekah and said to tell them somewhere else and they were gone i felt klaus try to get me but i pushed him off. ''Hayley knock it off.'' Klaus said looking at her pulling at my arm. '' i called you a whore cause that is what you are and i dont want you around my daughter.'' Hayley said coming at me. '' Well you just messed with the wrong banshee girl.'' I said throwing a scream at her she was knocked back into the wall. i got a ball of engery and throw it with my scream was big and i throw its and i fell to the ground getting ready to pass out i felt klaus pick me up as i saw darkness.

I woke up with Klaus by me and i saw my babies playing on the floor with there toys and i was thinking how and why i passed out from useing my powers over 100 years i never passed out there is something wrong. I got up and klaus pushed me back down. '' Lay back down your weak at the moment sweetie.'' Klaus said looking at me. '' Were are the girls at.'' I said looking around the room and spotting them on the floor with there toys. I get up and as klaus bites his wrist and puts it to my mouth and i put my mouth on it and let his sweet tasting blood going down my thoat and i heard him moan then i felt him pulled his wrist away and kissed me. '' Im sorry for coming here i shouldnt have but the girls are showing signs of being a hybrid and not just with your powers mine too honey they are powefull for just being three.'' I said getting up and going to the bathroom.

 **COMMENT PLEASE ON THIS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM TRYING TO GET MY STORIES UP TO DATE OF HOW I AM GETTING REALLY GOOD AT WRITING THEM.**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

HEY EVERYONE,

This is just an author's Note because I am Writing a New Story well Stories! which i have a list of what they are and will be up soon I promise. Here Are the names of my New Stories!

 **NEW STORIES!**

 **TEEN WOLF -** Fallen Angels Still Can Fall In Love- **DOM** Stlies/ **SUB** Derek , **DOM** Scott/ **SUB** MaeLynn , **DOM** Jackson/OC , **DOM** Theo, **SUB** MaeLynn

 **DESCENDANTS -** Evil Always Finds Love- Harry Hook,Princess Tyler

 **Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children** \- Peculiar Twin and Her Love

 **AMERICAN HORROR STORY** \- The Killer Twins

 **TWILIGHT** \- Love For The First Time

These are some of the ones that i have been working hard on and I will try to get every story updated.

LOVE,

Alexandria Mikaelson

PEACE,LOVE,TEENWOLF


End file.
